macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Snoopy
Snoopy is a fictional character in the popular comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz. The pet beagle of main character Charlie Brown, Snoopy debuted on the strip's first week, in October 1950. He is one of the most recognizable and iconic characters in the Peanuts franchise, including the original strip, its television specials and, feature film adaptation. He was ranked by TV Guide as the eighth-greatest cartoon character of all time, and in 2015 he was honored with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Snoopy has been a regular staple character in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade since 1968. So far, he has had more unique variants of balloons than any other character, with seven in total, and has appeared the most out of any character, 37 times. History with the Macy's Parade Aviator Snoopy 1968, 1978-1982, 1985: Snoopy first appeared as "Aviator Snoopy", a 50-foot tall, 27-foot wide, 540 pound recreation of the comic character. This Snoopy was very basic, only having a green aviator hat and goggles on his head, as well as a red collar and leash. After being absent in 1983 and 1984 due to him Appearing on the American's Comic Stars float, the character returned to the parade in 1985 to celebrate his 35th birthday; there he was depicted holding onto a list containing names of good boys and girls. He also appeared with another United Media balloon which is Garfield Astronaut Snoopy 1969-1977: Snoopy's second original balloon in the parade was as an astronaut, to commemorate the Apollo 11 space program. It uses a similar design to the previous Snoopy variant, but to simulate the appearance of an actual space suit, he wears a blue hat (looking like an astronaut's radio headset), blue boots, a backpack, and a red line on his white coat. So far, this is the longest-lasting Snoopy design. Ice Skating Snoopy 1987: After being absent the previous year, Snoopy returned to the parade in a 62-foot tall "Skating" variant. Here he wears a large Macy's branded stocking hat, a scarf, and a huge pair of ice skates. This Snoopy balloon also appeared as a plush toy sold at Macy's stores. This version was reworked after 1987. Winter Snoopy and Woodstock 1988-1995: In this balloon, Snoopy wears Macy's branded earmuffs, a green and white scarf, red ice skates, and a Macy's branded Christmas jumper. As a bonus, the company added a smaller balloon of his best friend, Woodstock, 24 feet tall and wearing a Macy's branded woolly hat. A re-creation of this balloon also appeared at a mall near the entrance of a Macy’s store in 2000. Millenium Snoopy 1999-2001: After a four-year hiatus, the Snoopy balloon returned in a "Millennium" variant that led the 1999 parade. No longer accompanied by Woodstock, this version has a jester's hat and appears to be blowing a gaudy horn which says "Macy's 2000." Like the 1987 version, this balloon also appeared as a plush toy sold at Macy's stores. * 2001 alternate version: In 2001, to mark the milestone being commemorated, Snoopy's horn now says "Macy's 75th Parade." Flying Ace Snoopy 2006-2011: After being absent from 2002 to 2005, Snoopy returned as a "Flying Ace" balloon, modeled after his best-known alternate persona, in which he wears a brown aviator hat, goggles, and a red scarf. Flying Ace Snoopy led the parade in 2006 and 2010. Snoopy and Woodstock 2013-2015: After disappearing the previous year, Snoopy returned to lead the 2013 parade with Woodstock perched atop his head. After it retired, the balloon is now used as a practice balloon for September/October test flights. Total appearances-37 Incidents * In 1971, Snoopy was going to be one of only three balloons to still be able to fly despite extreme weather, but high winds caused him (alongside Smokey Bear and Happy Dragon) to escape from his netting and crash into helium trucks, tearing him open in the process. Because of this, all three balloons were taken out of the lineup, and therefore there could not be any balloons at all that year. * In 1973, his right hand was bent and his chest was deflated. * In 1975, Snoopy hit a lamppost at 73rd Street and collapsed, so he had to be removed * In 1980, Aviator Snoopy's arm and leg both broke due to a shard of glass and he could not fly at all. The following year the balloon had a noticeable gray patch on his leg. * In 1981, Aviator Snoopy almost crashed into a streetlight and traffic signals. But thankfully, no damages were done to him. * In 1982, Snoopy's tail was deflated along the parade route. * In 1985, the Santa Claus list came off the Aviator Snoopy balloon and fell onto the ground when the balloon left the store. However, the balloon itself was not damaged. * In 1989, high winds caused Snoopy's nose to get punctured by trees before the parade started. Because of this accident, he had to be left behind and could not start the march at all. * In 1993, Snoopy's right earmuffs was a little deflated. * In 1994, Snoopy's left skate was deflated. * In 1995, Snoopy’s muzzle was ripped open by a lamppost at Herald Square shortly after his NBC telecast appearance, which is a possible reason why this version was retired afterwards. * In 1999, Millennium Snoopy's right face near his nose was a little deflated. Other appearances In addition to appearing as a balloon, Snoopy has appeared in the Macy's parade in a costumed-character version on a couple of occasions. He first appeared as a walkaround on 1983's America's Comic Stars float which replaced the Aviator Snoopy Balloon. replacement and debuted in 1983, The walkaround was retired with the float in 1984. In 1999 the beagle appeared at the start before the balloon was shown. In 2001, the beagle appeared on the 75 Parade Superstars float, celebrating the parade's special 75th anniversary, along with Kermit the Frog, Garfield, Smokey Bear, and other characters who had appeared as balloons in the parade but had been retired; the character's suit here was based on his 1987 "Skating" variant. In 2002 he was on a float with some cheerleaders but you can see that at the intro of the 2002 parade. In 2012, the costumed-character version of Snoopy returned on a "Snoopy's Doghouse" float, along with costumed-character versions of Charlie Brown and his friends Linus and Lucy van Pelt; the character reappeared on the float starting in 2016 as Charlie Brown became a balloon again. Music * Generic Macy's music (1968-1982, 1985) * "Snoopy Come Home" (1987) * "Linus and Lucy" (Bell Version) (1988-1995) * "Linus and Lucy" (normal version) (1999-2001) * "Linus and Lucy" (Marching Band remix) (2006-2011, 2013) also used for Charlie Brown * "Linus and Lucy" (Upbeat) (2014-2015) also used for Charlie Brown. Gallery Gallery: Snoopy and Woodstock Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:1968 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1969 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1987 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1999 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2013 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Big Balloons Category:Dogs Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Balloons that were in a accident Category:1960s Balloons Category:1980s Balloons Category:1990s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:2010s Balloons Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:First Balloon in the Parade Category:Recycled Balloons Category:Balloons With Floats To Category:Holiday Ambassadors Category:Last Balloon in the Parade Category:Male Balloons Category:1950s Characters Category:1960s Characters Category:Birds Category:Parade Favorites Category:Peanuts Category:Video Game Characters Category:Longest Running Balloon Category:Animated Characters Category:Animals Category:Second Balloon in the Parade Category:Goodyear Balloons Category:Balloons used outside of the parade